


Nice to Meet You

by easterlily16



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easterlily16/pseuds/easterlily16
Summary: "What's your experience in ice skating?""I was thinking maybe you can teach me."





	Nice to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> I am bad in making a title...

Yuuri did not know how he ended up here.

...No, actually, he knew. After all, it was his photo in that job application and it was definitely his signature in that contract.

The real question, however, was why he even signed up for this job in the first place.

With his social anxiety and his bad communication skill, Yuuri knew he was not suited for a service occupation. And yet, he chose to work in an ice skating rink as a rink attendant where he would be met with many costumers asking him about the rink, the rented equipments, etcera. _Why?_ He wondered about it, too.

Two weeks ago, Yuuri was a broke college student. He was just barely managing between his study and his ice skating training when he received the news of his family business' financial problem. His parents had insisted that they were doing fine and that Yuuri should focus on his study instead, but Yuuri did not want to burden his family; at least, no more than he had been. So he decided to work for his living expenses himself. It was just the right time that he had come upon an ad looking for a staff in a newly-opened ice skating rink. And at that time, it had seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"Do you come here often?" Asked the silver-haired man as he leaned over the counter.

"U-umm..." Yuuri stammered. "I, uh... I work here, Sir..."

"Oh, really?" said the man, seemingly completely unsurprised. "Well, you must be new then cause I would remember those eyes if I see them once." The man winked.

Yuuri swore he had heard some sort of strange seductiveness in the man's voice. Was this man... _flirting_ with him? If Yuuri did not know better, he would have surely thought so. But he realized that in no way would anyone ever hit on such a plain guy like him, and especially, not a man as attractive as this one...

_No, no, no!_ Get yourself together, Yuuri! Today was his first day working and if he wanted to keep this job, he should not be idling so openly.

"Um..." Yuuri started. "Is there something I can help you with, Sir?"

The man seemed somewhat surprised at Yuuri's question. It was as if he had not thought Yuuri would respond that way, but an amused smile soon formed on his face. "Yeah, I'm sure I could use some help. Would you mind helping me pick the right skates?"

Yuuri perked up. Finally, his first real job and one that he could actually do well. "Yes, Sir, certainly," he answered almost immediately. "What's your number, Sir?"

"922..."

"I meant your shoe size, Sir."

"Oh, I thought you were asking for my phone number." He grinned. "I'd be more than glad to give you my number if you want."

"I'm...okay with just your shoe number, Sir."

The man laughed yet again.

The next fifteen minutes was spent with Yuuri trying to pick out skates of possible sizes for his costumer and the man trying them on for a few moments before deciding it was either too big, too small, or not as comfortable as it should be. It was not for another five minutes that they finally found a pair of skates that was 'somewhat fitting' for him.

"How about trying it on the ice, Sir?"

The man nodded. "I guess I will."

Ever so slowly, he stepped onto the ice. One step, two step, then he glided smoothly across the rink before he suddenly fell over.

"A-are you alright, Sir?" Yuuri ran over to him, offering him a hand from outside the ring.

The man smiled. "I'm alright," he said, taking Yuuri's hand as he used it as a support to pull himself up. "Say, can you skate? Would you skate with me?"

Yuuri could, but was not sure if he should. He was in the middle of work, after all. But the temptation to do so was just so hard to resist. He had not skated for the last two weeks he spent looking for work and now he was itching to skate.

He looked around. It was early in the morning. The ice rink was empty, save for him and the other man. And judging from the pitter patter of rain that had started to pour down outside the building, it did not look like anyone was going to come anytime soon.

Yuuri decided it would not hurt to entertain his first guest for the day so he mumbled a "Sure, just let me get ready first" and went to fetch his skates in his locker (Yuuri made sure to bring his own).

The man was waiting by the rink handle when Yuuri came back, skates ready. Stepping onto the ice, Yuuri glided towards the man, who brightened up upon noticing Yuuri.

"How's your experience with ice skating?" Yuuri asked.

The man pondered for a while then said, "I was thinking maybe you can teach me."

Yuuri might not be an ice-skating professional ("yet," he would like to say), but he did have a 15-year experience of it. He should be able to teach the man the basics. So Yuuri nodded and politely asked the man to start skating across the ice.

"Will you guide me?" The man asked, puppy-eyed and Yuuri wondered how a man older than him could pull off that look.

Yuuri sighed and offered his hands to the older man, who immediately took them with a bright smile.

The next fifteen minutes was spent with them sliding back and forth across the ice rink, hands held tight as Yuuri guided the other man. The man was good for a first timer. Too good, in fact, for a beginner (if he really was one). His form was impeccable, his feet were well-balanced, and his whole body seemed so used to the ice.

And yet, each time Yuuri tried releasing his hold when he thought the man should do well enough to skate on his own, the man would immediately fell over, twice on his back, thrice on his face.

So they continued on, holding hands and skating and falling over, then repeat.

It was on the tenth try of releasing and falling, getting up and gliding that Yuuri said, "I have to say you're doing very good, Sir."

The man chuckled. "I'm flattered. It's thanks to your teaching."

"You still fall when I release my hands, though."

"Well..." The man gazed down at Yuuri's hands in his and caressed them with his thumbs. Then slowly he released the younger man's hands, before pulling them in his own once again, fingers intertwined this time. "Maybe it's thanks to your hands then," said the man, his blue eyes meeting Yuuri's brown ones.

For the first time, Yuuri had the courage to have a clear look at the man and _oh, God_. Did Yuuri say he was attractive? Well, he was **wrong**. The man was a being of unearthly beauty. His eyes, hiding behind his silver locks were so blue and clear and mesmerizing. His skin was so fair and unblemished. And his hands that were holding onto Yuuri so tight as if he could not bear the thought of separation, were warm and soft and Yuuri never felt this safe in someone's hands before. Even the restlessness in his chest his heart thumps loud and fast felt so comfortable.

"...I never caught your name," Yuuri caught himself saying, his voice no more than a whisper, their gaze never breaking.

The man smiled.

"I'm Victor Nikiforov, the owner of this rink. It's nice to meet you, Yuuri Katsuki."

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> =A week before=
> 
> "I'm boreeeed..."
> 
> "You don't get to say that when you've a pile of unfinished works right in front of you."
> 
> "But I'm bored of all these paperworks. Isn't it your job, Mila?"
> 
> "I'm your manager, Victor. Not your secretary. Now go pick some new staffs of all these applicants."
> 
> "I want to go skatiiing... What's the point of opening my own skating rink if I don't have the time to do that. You go do the choosing, Mila."
> 
> "Oh, no, you don't get to run away again. I did the interview for you now choose."
> 
> "But they all look the same!"
> 
> "Of course they don't! Like, this one, he was friendly and cheerful and would fit to be assigned at the front desk. This one: she wasn't as talkative and not that knowledgable of ice skating, but she seemed like a fast learner. And this one..."
> 
> "Yes... yes... right... uh-huh... yup... gotta agree with you on tha--MILA!"
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "What about this one?"
> 
> "Huh? Oh, that guy! He was a bit older than the other applicants, not talkative at all, and really, really shy, but he's well-versed in ice skating and said he has years of experience as a skater. Oh, and his smile looked cute."
> 
> "I'll take him!"
> 
> "Okay, that's one. Now choose two others."
> 
> "I'll leave the other two to you. I need to call him to let him know he's accepted."
> 
> Mila's voice then only went through deaf ears.


End file.
